Retrouvailles
by danseuse
Summary: Mac à New york... Stella à la Nouvelle Orléans... Et si une affaire les réunissait à nouveau ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**** : je précise que je ne m'approprie pas l'univers de l'œuvre existante et que je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de mes écrits. En clair, les personnages de CSY NY ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement... :) mais… tout le reste est à moi !**

**Thème**** : cette fiction se situe à la saison 7. Stella Bonasera est partie travailler à la Nouvelle Orléans et est remplacée par Jo Danville.**

**Retrouvailles**

**Chapitre 1.**

Mac Taylor posa sa brosse à cheveux sur le rebord du lavabo et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Une nouvelle journée de travail l'attendait. Il soupira. Son enthousiasme faiblissait à vue d'œil il avait envie de tourner la page, de changer de vie…

Il connaissait très bien les raisons profondes de ce mal-être, de ces changements d'humeurs constants : elle n'était plus là.

Le métier n'était plus le même sans elle. Il avait perdu son soutien, son mentor, sa confidente, son rayon de soleil…

Il enfila sa veste et prit son arme de service dans le tiroir de la commode de l'entrée. Son regard se posa sur le cadre, sur elle, sur son sourire, sur ses boucles soyeuses…

Il la tenait par les épaules. Cet instant volé, lors de leur dernier Noël, témoignait de leur profonde et sincère complicité.

Il ne l'avait pas retenue lorsqu'elle était partie, se contenant lâchement de lui souhaiter bonne chance dans sa nouvelle vie. Elle lui avait souri avec tendresse, comme elle savait si bien le faire, et lui avait caressé la joue en lui souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde avec Aubrey, sa compagne d'alors.

Mac laissa échapper un ricanement teinté d'amertume à ce souvenir. Il se revoyait à l'aéroport, l'envie furieuse de lui hurler qu'il se fichait éperdument d'Aubrey ! Qu'il la voulait elle et personne d'autre !

Et honteusement, il s'était contenté de hocher doucement la tête et de la regarder partir, le cœur brisé.

Mac claqua la porte de son appartement et marcha jusque sa voiture d'un pas vif et contrarié.

A quoi bon ressasser le passé encore et encore ?

Il démarra en trombe et parcourut, presque comme un automate, les rues de New York, pour se rendre sur la scène de crime.

Au téléphone, Don Flack s'était contenté de lui donner l'adresse en lui conseillant d'avoir le cœur bien accroché. Cela ne présageait rien de bon !

Il vit les gyrophares au loin et ralentit ostensiblement sa vitesse. Il se gara juste devant le cordon jaune de sécurité. Jo Danville l'attendait.

Dès que Mac eut franchi les limites du cordon, elle lui résuma la situation :

- Jeune femme, la trentaine, multiples blessures par arme blanche. Alertée par les volets fermés depuis quelques jours, sa voisine a donné l'alerte.

Mac hocha la tête sans répondre et marcha jusque l'appartement. Une odeur pestilentielle l'accueillit et se propageait déjà sur le perron. Il mit par réflexe la main sous son nez et fronça les sourcils : le cadavre avait déjà commencé sa décomposition.

Il avança jusqu'à la chambre de la victime, précédé de Jo.

Flack se tenait à côté du lit. Voyant Mac entrer dans la pièce il sortit son calepin noirci de notes.

- Bonjour Mac.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- Judy Barns, 32 ans. Elle habite ce petit appartement depuis trois ans. Selon les voisins, c'était une jeune femme sans histoires, souriante, serviable. Elle vivait seule, sans enfant. Sa famille est originaire de Géorgie.

- Ceci explique l'absence de signalement au fichier des personnes disparues.

Mac s'approcha du corps, tout en enfilant ses gants de latex blanc. Il observa lentement la victime de la tête aux pieds, oralisant d'une voix morne ses constations :

- Ses yeux n'existent plus. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont été brûlés, peut-être de l'acide. De multiples traces de coupures à l'arme blanche, plus ou moins profondes selon les endroits. Son corps en est parsemé. Elle a dû mourir lentement. Son meurtrier a joué de longues heures avec elle mais n'a pas voulu croiser son regard. Sid confirmera. Plus de raideur cadavérique, le meurtre remonte au moins à quatre jours.

Flack, retournez interroger chaque voisin, il est impossible qu'ils n'aient rien entendu ! Jo et moi passons l'appartement au peigne fin.

Mac s'écarta pour laisser les employés du légiste emmener le corps puis, ouvrant sa mallette grise, il s'occupa d'analyser la chambre tandis que Jo s'octroyait le salon.

Ils travaillèrent longuement en silence, ramassant moult échantillons : fibres, empreintes, pièces à conviction.

Mac emballa aussi l'ordinateur portable, afin de mieux connaitre la vie intime de la victime.

Ce ne fut qu'en début d'après-midi qu'ils purent rejoindre le labo, s'arrêtant tout juste cinq minutes, le temps d'acheter des sandwichs.

Aussitôt arrivé, Mac s'enferma dans son bureau et vérifia son répondeur : aucun message.

Il vérifia ensuite son portable : vide également.

Il soupira : toujours le même réflexe, toujours le même espoir, toujours la même déception…

Il recula son fauteuil d'un geste brusque, enfila sa blouse blanche et alla travailler au labo.

Deux heures plus tard, il n'avait pas bougé. Il aimait se plonger corps et âme dans son travail. Ainsi, il oubliait, faisait abstraction de ses soucis, les rangeant dans un coin de sa tête. Le travail l'apaisait.

Il pensait à autre chose, il l'oubliait, elle.

- Mac !

La voix de Jo le tira de sa solitude. Il se tourna et l'interrogea du regard, le visage peu amène.

Elle prit le tabouret et s'assit à ses côtés :

- Mac, je viens d'aller voir Sid. Vous aviez raison : ce fut une mort lente. Une très longue agonie pour cette pauvre femme. Aucune des plaies n'est mortelle, ce qui signifie qu'elle s'est vidée lentement de son sang. Elle a senti le moindre coup. Avant de s'attaquer à elle, à l'arme blanche, un couteau de cuisine probablement, il a versé de l'acide sur ses yeux.

Mac eut un hoquet de dégout. Combien de malades encore allait-il rencontrer dans sa carrière ?

Il s'énerva :

- Elle a dû hurler ! Les voisins auraient dû réagir plus vite !

- Non Mac, elle ne pouvait pas. Sid a trouvé des fibres de coton blanc sur sa langue ainsi que des résidus collants autour de sa bouche.

- L'enfoiré lui a obstrué la bouche avec un linge et du scotch ! Personne ne pouvait l'entendre !

- Il y a aussi des traces de liens autour des poignets et des chevilles. Surement une corde. Le meurtrier l'a attachée a pris le temps de tout enlever avant de partir…

Jo laissa quelques minutes à Mac pour engranger ces dernières révélations. Il se tourna soudain vers elle :

- C'est tout ?

- Non. J'ai trouvé plus intéressant ! En entrant toutes ces données dans le fichier national, j'ai trouvé trois meurtres similaires. Même type de victime, mêmes découvertes.

- Même tueur. Où se sont passées ces trois autres affaires ?

- A la Nouvelle Orléans. Le dernier crime date d'un mois à peine.

Jo vit Mac sursauter et filer sans demander son reste un très léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Il s'enferma dans son bureau et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Il respira et inspira longuement, tenant de réguler les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

Sa sérénité retrouvée, il décrocha son téléphone et attendit patiemment que son interlocuteur décroche.

- Stella ? C'est Mac…

**Tbc****…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci les filles pour vos comm ! **

**Retrouvailles**

**Chapitre 2**

Mac Taylor ne décolérait pas. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il était coincé avec le chef Sinclair, le Maire et ses adjoints. Deux heures qu'ils palabraient sur le "_Tueur au couteau_" comme l'avait surnommé la presse. Deux heures perdues...Et lui était coincé là, parmi toutes ces huiles politiciennes, pensant plus à sauver leur carrière qu'à résoudre un meurtre.

Pour la énième fois, Mac jeta un œil à sa montre et soupira. Elle devait être arrivée depuis un bon moment déjà. Il aurait tant aimé aller la chercher à l'aéroport. Il s'était imaginé l'accueillant avec chaleur, lui montrant ainsi à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Il aurait voulu passer du temps seul avec elle, avant que l'équipe ne l'assaille de questions sur sa nouvelle vie. Il aurait voulu être le premier à la revoir. Au lieu de cela, à la dernière minute, Sinclair avait organisé cette fichue réunion et Lindsay était partie à sa place. Mac soupira de nouveau, s'attirant cette fois-ci, le regard désobligeant de son supérieur.

- Taylor, quelque chose à dire ?

- J'ai du travail et ce n'est pas en restant assis que mon enquête va avancer !

Mac vit Sinclair serrer les dents afin de ne pas laisser éclater sa colère devant le Maire. Il lui désigna la porte d'un hochement de tête et Mac ne se fit pas prier. Il salua l'assemblée et partit d'un pas rapide. Oh il n'était pas dupe ! Les représailles de Sinclair quant à son comportement insolent arriveraient rapidement mais pour le moment, Mac s'en fichait éperdument. Il se hâta de marcher vers son bureau. Il traversa un laboratoire quasiment vide, ce qui ne l'étonna guère.

Enfin, au détour d'un couloir, il la vit... De dos, elle discutait avec ses anciens collègues parlant avec les gamins, comme à son habitude. Ses origines grecques étaient bien ancrées. Ses collègues la regardaient avec de grands yeux et buvaient littéralement ses paroles. Leur sourire éclatant montrait à quel point elle leur avait manqué à eux aussi.

Mac n'entendait pas ce qu'elle racontait, tant ses battements de cœur résonnaient en lui. Elle était là, tout près de lui, après des mois d'absence, de vide... Il entendit son rire fuser et son cœur se serra davantage. Ce son si harmonieux lui avait tellement manqué ! Une boule d'émotion se forma dans sa gorge et il ne put faire un pas de plus, figé malgré lui. Ce fut Lindsay qui attira l'attention de Stella sur lui : d'un simple effleurement du coude, elle l'avertit de sa présence. Mac crut étouffer, elle allait se retourner !

Elle se tourna lentement, comme pour se préparer elle-même à ce moment. Enfin, leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Avec un sourire, elle ne perdit pas une minute et se hâta vers Mac. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra en murmurant son prénom. Pétrifié, Mac en oublia ses bonnes résolutions de lui faire un accueil chaleureux. Etait-ce l'émotion si forte qu'elle le paralysait ? Etait-ce les nombreux regards de ses coéquipiers qui l'observaient sans vergogne, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part ? Il se contenta donc de poser ses mains sur les bras qui l'entouraient en murmurant un "_bienvenue_" des plus banals.

Stella se redressa, le sourire constant mais une lueur fugace de déception scintilla dans ses beaux yeux verts. Mac eut envie de se flageller. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas été capable de lui témoigner une once de chaleur, de lui transmettre le moindre indice sur son ressenti. Se maudissant intérieurement, il resserra légèrement sa prise sur les bras de la jeune femme et murmura de façon à ce qu'elle seule entende :

- Nous discuterons en privé.

Il trouva sa phrase absurde, trop protocolaire, mais Stella hocha la tête, accentuant l'intensité de son regard. Malgré ces mois de séparation, ils étaient restés sur la même longueur d'onde. Elle l'avait compris. Soulagé d'un immense poids, Mac put enfin esquisser un semblant de sourire, gauche, discret, timide... Stella éclata de rire et posant sa main sur la joue masculine, elle lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Tu m'as manqué Mac.

Elle s'écarta de lui et se tourna de nouveau vers l'équipe qui la submergea de questions sur sa nouvelle vie. Mac regardait la scène de loin, perdu dans ses pensées, à mille lieux du laboratoire. Sa joue le brûlait encore de sa caresse, ses mots résonnaient en lui... Il planait, persuadé que son cœur allait éclater par tant de bonheur.

- Mac ! Mac !

Mac revint à la réalité et prit le café que lui tendait Don d'un air goguenard. Il croisa le regard moqueur de Lindsay et reprenant contenance, il but une gorgée du liquide ambré. La caféine le remit d'aplomb et son cerveau s'aéra. Il sonna la fin de cette pause récréative et convoqua tout le monde en salle de réunion.

Tous retrouvèrent leur sérieux et se dirigèrent vers la salle. En chemin, Mac appela Jo, restée à l'écart de ces retrouvailles. Il la présenta brièvement à Stella puis laissa cette dernière présenter les trois meurtres commis à la Nouvelle Orléans. C'était effectivement le même mode opératoire : même type de fille, la trentaine, brune, célibataire. Comme pour le dernier crime, celui de New York, aucun indice n'avait été retrouvé. Cette enquête s'avérait déjà difficile. Et une question demeurait : pourquoi le tueur avait-il changé d'Etat ?

Mac se sentait vraiment bien. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se sentait revivre. Son ancienne équipe était recomposée. Elle était revenue... Il se leva à son tour pour présenter à Stella le dernier crime, notant ainsi les similitudes. Il donna ensuite ses instructions :

- Lindsay et Adam, analysez de nouveau les pièces conviction. Un indice a pu nous échapper. Danny et Jo, retournez à l'appartement. Don et Sheldon, fouillez le passé de la victime : je veux connaitre en détail ses moindres faits et gestes de ces derniers jours, de ces dernières semaines.

Tous partirent à leur tâche, laissant Mac et Stella seuls. La jeune femme prit le temps d'observer son ami, tandis qu'il éteignait les appareils de retransmission. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi emprunté lorsqu'il fallait exprimer une quelconque émotion... Elle haussa les épaules, fataliste : c'était Mac, il fallait faire avec ! Elle se leva de sa chaise et fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de son portable.

- Mac, il est déjà 17h, je dois réserver ma chambre. Tu as un bon hôtel à me conseiller ?

Il se tourna brusquement et pour la première fois de la matinée, il agit sans réfléchir :

- Un bon hôtel non mais... J'ai une chambre d'ami dans mon appartement !

**Tbc...**

**Ça vous a plu ? je continue ?**


	3. Chapter 3

Désolée pour ce retard ! J'ai été très très occupée ces dernières semaines...mais ça va aller mieux maintenant !

La suite ce WE, promis !

*************************************************************************

Retrouvailles

Chapitre 3

Oui ! Elle avait dit oui ! Elle avait accepté sa proposition sans une seule hésitation. Il avait essayé tant bien que mal de cacher sa joie mais le sourire incontrôlé qui s'était affiché sur son visage, n'avait guère trompé la jeune femme. Elle non plus n'avait rien laissé paraître. Seul son soupir, quasiment imperceptible, avait marqué son soulagement.

Ils se retrouvaient maintenant devant la porte de l'appartement de Mac, prêts à entrer dans l'antre masculin. Mac se sentit soudainement gauche, sa main trembla lorsqu'il inséra la clef dans la serrure... Il se morigéna silencieusement : ce n'était qu'une amie, sa meilleure amie...  
>Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et Mac porta de suite la valise de la jeune femme dans sa chambre d'amis. Il se retourna et sursauta nerveusement, surpris de la voir si près de lui. D'un ton rapide et bafouillant, il lui proposa de se rafraîchir pendant qu'il préparait le repas.<br>Il se rendit compte qu'elle le regardait étrangement et lorsqu'elle parla, il perçut de la peine dans sa voix.  
>- Mac, je vois bien que ma présence te rend nerveux... Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer, tu as surement des projets... Je peux aller à l'hôtel tu sais.<p>

Ces mots firent l'effet d'un électrochoc à Mac. Il secoua la tête et passa la main sur son visage tout en se haïssant. Encore une fois, il gâchait tout moment passé en sa compagnie. C'était plus fort que lui ! Face à elle, il se retrouvait tel un adolescent emprunté face à son premier amour...  
>Il rit seul de sa bêtise et relevant la tête, vit la jeune femme qui l'observait d'un œil sceptique. Elle attendait toujours sa réponse.<br>Surpassant sa timidité et laissant de côté ses appréhensions pubertaires, il s'approcha et prit sa main dans la sienne.  
>- Non, reste. Excuse-moi. Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir que je me comporte comme un idiot...<p>

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, s'apprêtant à prononcer le mot "amoureux".  
>Eludant toute nouvelle question, il attira la jeune femme à lui et pour la première fois de la journée, il fit ce dont il avait toujours rêvé : il la prit tout simplement dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Aussitôt, les mains féminines encerclèrent sa nuque. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, profitant l'un de l'autre de l'instant présent.<br>- Bienvenue à la maison, Stella.

Mac sentit la jeune femme resserrer sa prise et enfouir son nez dans son cou. Il perçut en lui alors un tel bien-être, un tel bonheur qu'il se sentit prêt à déplacer des montagnes. Lentement, il se recula et posa ses mains sur les joues de son amie. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et il put lire dans les deux émeraudes qui le fixaient la même béatitude.  
>Il déposa un baiser sur la joue rosie et murmura doucement :<br>- Je vais préparer le dîner. Fais comme chez toi.

Elle posa sa main sur celle de Mac restée sur sa joue et se contenta d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Elle l'observa quitter la pièce et les jambes flageolantes, se laissa tomer sur le lit. Elle soupira. Rien n'avait changé. La distance, le silence, l'éloignement progressif. Rien. Son corps réagissait toujours aussi vivement au contact de Mac. Ses sentiments à son égard n'avaient pas changé non plus. Elle l'aimait. Elle l'avait toujours aimé et l'aimait encore.  
>Mais lui ? Avait-il quelqu'un dans sa vie ?<br>Elle marcha vers la salle de bain, plus que motivée à en savoir davantage sur la vie de son hôte.

Mac regardait les lumières scintiller sur la ville, un verre de vin à la main. Le cerveau en ébullition, il se posait moult questions sur la vie à la Nouvelle-Orléans de Stella. Voyait-elle quelqu'un ? Une femme si belle ne pouvait rester seule longtemps. Et pourtant, ses prétendants étaient tous ignorés lorsqu'elle vivait encore à New York... Pourquoi ? Se pourrait-il que...  
>Un mince espoir l'envahit, espoir aussitôt réfuté. Non, Stella l'avait toujours considéré comme son ami, rien de plus...<br>- Mmmh Mac ! Ça sent bon ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le scientifique se retourna et avoua d'un ton penaud :  
>- Pizza... Mais avec de l'excellent vin ! Tu en veux ?<br>- Bien sûr.

Mac alla remplir un verre et s'avança vers Stella tout en l'observant : elle paraissait détendue, à son aise. Ils prirent place sur le canapé et trinquèrent à leurs retrouvailles...  
>Ils burent en silence, l'un comme l'autre ne sachant de quelle façon aborder la question qui les taraudait. Ce fut Stella qui, après une gorgée de vin, lança sur le ton de la conversation :<br>- Aubrey va bien ?  
>- Je n'en sais rien... Nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis longtemps.<br>- Oh, désolée Mac.  
>- Cela n'a plus aucune importance. Et toi ? Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?<br>- Et toi ? Une autre femme ?  
>- Non.<p>

Il laissa passer un instant et réitéra sa question la peur au ventre, un peu déçu qu'elle l'ait éludée :  
>- Et toi, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?<br>- Oui.

Elle regarda Mac et lut une telle déception sur son visage qu'elle éclata de rire.  
>- Il est tout petit et tout poilu...<br>- Quoi ?  
>- C'est un chaton Mac ! Je l'ai trouvé un soir, perdu derrière une poubelle. Il m'a fendu le cœur. Je me sentais aussi perdue que lui à l'époque ! Je l'ai ramené chez moi et depuis, nous sommes inséparables. C'est une voisine qui le garde pendant mon absence.<br>- Et comment se nomme ce petit chanceux ?

Mac vit Stella rougir subitement et boire une longue rasade de vin rouge. Pour la première fois de la soirée, elle paraissait gênée... Elle évita son regard, en répondant d'une petite voix :  
>- Mac.<br>- Oui ?  
>- Non, mon chat... je l'ai appelé Mac.<br>- Tu... tu as donné mon prénom à un chat !  
>- Il m'apportait le réconfort dont j'avais besoin quand j'avais le cafard... Il était toujours là, à mes côtés, il m'a fait penser à toi. Tu me manquais, alors je l'ai appelé Mac... C'est un peu pathétique je sais...<p>

Elle avait gardé la tête baissée, fixant son verre lors de son explication. N'obtenant aucun commentaire, elle leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Mac, doux, compréhensifs. Il leva la main pour aller caresser sa joue, tout en lui murmurant d'une voix rauque :  
>- Tu m'as énormément manqué, Stella...<p>

Le temps s'arrêta alors. Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un à l'autre, essayant de lire l'âme de chacun. Mac s'approchait doucement du visage de son amie lorsqu'un ding creva l'atmosphère, les faisant sursauter. La pizza était prête.

Tbc...

N'oubliez pas votre petit commentaire avant de partir ! J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas ce chapitre un peu troo romancé…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Un gros merci pour vos commentaires et croyez-moi, je suis désolée de cette longue longue attente ! **_

_**J'avoue qu'avec cette fin d'année, j'ai un peu perdu le fil... mais je l'ai retrouvé ! Et j'ai également retrouvé cette envie d'écrire à gogo (d'ailleurs le chapitre suivant est quasiment fini) donc oui, je vais poster plus rapidement ensuite ! Promis ! Et cette fois-ci c'est vrai ! **_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

**Retrouvailles**

**Chapitre 4.**

Elle se redressa pour regarder l'heure : les chiffres lumineux affichaient 4h30. Elle se laissa retomber lourdement sur l'oreiller, une main posée sur son front. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle fixait le plafond dans la pénombre en soupirant. Combien de fois avait-elle regardé ce fichu réveil durant la nuit ? Combien de fois avait-elle imploré Morphée de lui venir en aide ? Mais à chaque fois, le visage de Mac s'interposait, lui ôtant toute envie de dormir.

Elle revoyait son doux visage se pencher vers le sien et aussitôt, elle sentait son cœur s'emballer, ses sens s'enflammer et une douce chaleur l'envahir... elle se traita à haute voix d'idiote : tout n'était que chimère ! Il ne s'était strictement rien passé ! Elle ne savait même pas si Mac s'apprêtait à l'embrasser ou pas ! Il lui avait souri et s'était relevé, mine de rien, pour aller chercher la pizza. Ils s'étaient ensuite installés sur la table basse pour manger et avaient parlé de tout et de rien, de leur vie, de leur travail respectif, des affaires les plus marquantes. Un bon moment entre amis qui s'était terminé par un « bonne nuit » et un baiser sur la joue. De bons amis, rien de plus.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu ne dors pas ? Pauvre idiote va !

Stella se repositionna sur le côté et remonta d'un geste sec la couette sur son visage. Elle tenta tant bien que mal d'apaiser son esprit, de réguler sa respiration pour trouver enfin le sommeil. En vain. Une soif inexpliquée vint compléter le tableau, devenant très vite une obsession. Elle rejeta les draps et sortit du lit en soupirant. Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet et ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre. Elle resta immobile un instant, écoutant le silence. Elle haussa les épaules et pensa amèrement "_il y en a au moins un qui dort !"._ Elle se dirigea dans l'appartement pieds nus, à pas feutrés, s'orientant habilement dans le noir. Heureusement pour elle, Mac n'avait pas fermé les volets du salon et la clarté de la lune l'empêcha de se cogner contre un meuble au passage.

Elle arriva sans encombre dans la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau qu'elle avala d'un trait. Elle décida de le remplir une seconde fois pour l'emmener avec elle dans sa chambre. Elle reprit à l'envers sa marche périlleuse dans la pénombre lorsque la porte de la chambre de Mac s'ouvrit subitement et la lumière scintilla dans la pièce. Stella se figea de surprise et cligna des yeux pour laisser à ses pupilles le temps de s'habituer à cette soudaine luminosité.

- Où ça ?

Elle se rendit compte que Mac était au téléphone. Un appel à cette heure-ci ne pouvait être signe de bonne augure ! Fixant le sol, il ne l'avait pas encore vue et Stella ne savait comment signaler sa présence. Elle en profita donc pour jeter un coup d'œil observateur à son hôte : caleçon et t-shirt. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si peu vêtu et cette familiarité apportait une certaine intimité qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire...

- Ok Don, je réveille Stella et nous arrivons.

Il ferma le clapet de son portable et releva enfin la tête. Aussitôt, il se figea en voyant Stella et la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle aussi, offrait une apparence vestimentaire quelque peu intimiste : un top à bretelle noir et un mini-short rayé lui servaient de pyjama. Devant le mutisme de Mac, elle avoua d'un air embarrassé :

- J'avais soif donc je... heu…

Elle montra son verre d'eau mais elle ne fut pas sure que Mac l'ait vu, ni même entendu ses paroles d'ailleurs. Son regard se perdait sur ses longues jambes nues, ses hanches rondes, sa taille fine, sa poitrine...Mac retint son souffle, tant cette vision inattendue le transportait. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce physique si alléchant qu'une ribambelle de pensées toutes aussi impures les unes que les autres lui traversèrent l'esprit. Un crissement de pneu venant de la rue le ramena à la réalité et il rougit aussitôt de son audace. Il croisa les yeux verts de Stella qui lui remontra son verre, d'une moue désolée.

- Don nous attend. Un nouveau meurtre.

Il ne reconnut pas sa voix : rauque, éraillée. Il rougit davantage, réalisant qu'elle n'était pas dupe de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui. Elle n'en laissa rien paraitre pourtant et passa devant lui, lui expliquant qu'elle allait s'habiller. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas la regarder de dos et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour une bonne douche froide.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, Stella ferma la porte et s'appuya contre le chambranle, toute tremblante. Le regard de Mac l'avait transpercée et chamboulée à la fois. Il y avait un tel désir dans ses yeux qu'elle avait ressenti une douce chaleur l'envahir entièrement. Ses sens étaient en ébullition, son cœur battait la chamade et elle dut plusieurs fois inspirer et expirer profondément pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Elle attendit que Mac soit sorti de la salle de bain pour s'y engouffrer aussitôt : une bonne douche froide apaiserait très certainement ses ardeurs !

Elle retrouva Mac dans la cuisine dix minutes plus tard et accepta de bon cœur le café qu'il lui tendit. Elle sourit en le remerciant et lui demanda davantage de précision sur le coup de téléphone de Don. Instantanément, elle vit le visage de Mac se détendre et constata qu'il n'était pas plus à l'aise qu'elle concernant la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques instants auparavant.

- Une femme a été retrouvée morte sur son lit, plusieurs entailles sur le corps.

- Notre tueur ?

- Peut-être...

Ils burent leur café en silence, se lançant de temps à autre quelques petits coups d'œil furtifs, s'accordant tous deux néanmoins sur une seule et même pensée : leur cohabitation s'avérait plus dangereuse qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé.

- Tu es prête ? On peut y aller ?

Stella acquiesça et suivit Mac d'un bon pas. Rien de tel que le travail pour retrouver une certaine lucidité et cohérence dans ses pensées. Le trajet se fit en silence et lorsque Mac s'arrêta devant un petit pavillon de banlieue, Stella eut un hoquet de surprise.

- La victime n'est pas dans un appartement plus modeste cette fois-ci ?

- Non. Si c'est bien notre tueur, on dirait qu'il prend de l'assurance...

Ils sortirent de voiture et allèrent rejoindre Flack à l'intérieur. Ce dernier vint de suite à leur rencontre.

- C'est bien notre tueur Mac. Même modus operandi : mêmes entailles plus ou moins profondes et une mort lente et douloureuse.

- Elle vivait seule ?

- D'après les photos, un mari et deux enfants l'attendent quelque part...Et il y a un autre changement, venez voir !

Il les conduisit à la chambre à l'étage. Mac observa la victime et constata de suite :

- Il a laissé le tissu et le scotch sur la bouche. Ses poignets et ses chevilles sont encore liés.

- Exact. Il a peut-être été déranger et a dû partir précipitamment.

Mac s'approcha du lit et enfila ses gants. Si le tueur était parti plus vite que prévu, il avait pu être moins méticuleux et laisser davantage d'indices...Il s'écarta légèrement pour laisser Stella prendre des photos.

Une voix tonitruante et coléreuse se fit entendre dans le hall, les interrompant dans leur travail d'analyse.

**Tbc...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année 2012 ! **_

_**Et pour bien commencer cette année, un petit chapitre de plus ! Zou ! **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_*********************************************************_

**Retrouvailles**

**Chapitre 5**

Mac envoya d'un signe de tête Don Flack s'enquérir de l'identité de la voix tonitruante qui ne cessait de vociférer dans le hall. Don regarda le scientifique d'un air surpris mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il partit de suite, laissant Mac seul avec Stella.

Mac observa quelques instants son amie : concentrée sur son travail, elle récoltait de échantillons qu'elle rangeait précieusement dans de petits sacs. Au moment où elle passa devant lui, Mac la retint par le bras. Elle leva des interrogateurs et le fixa. Prenant d'un coup une grande respiration pour se donner du courage, Mac commença d'un ton embarrassé.

- Stella, je sais très bien que ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment adéquat mais je voulais te parler. Profiter de ce moment où nous sommes seuls.

Elle hocha la tête sans mot dire, attendant patiemment la suite, une lueur d'intérêt dans le regard. Mac poursuivit de plus en plus mal à l'aise :

- Je voulais m'excuser...

- T'excuser ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour ce matin... Je n'aurai pas dû te regarder de la sorte, je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude mais là... Je ne sais pas, je... Bref, je suis vraiment navré pour ce comportement, ce manque de respect à ton égard, c'est malhonnête et je...

- Mac ! Stop !

Le ton autoritaire de la jeune femme l'arrêta net dans son mea culpa. Il leva des yeux tourmentés vers elle et vit un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Elle reprit d'une voix plus douce :

- Mac, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Et pour être franche avec toi, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'un homme ne m'avait pas regardée ainsi. J'avoue que ça fait un bien fou et que c'est loin d'être désagréable, surtout venant de toi.

Elle sourit davantage et agrémenta sa confession d'un clin d'œil, dédramatisant ainsi la situation. Mac en profita pour faire de l'humour tout en essayant de faire passer ses sentiments :

- Chouette ! Je vais pouvoir recommencer alors !

Il vit avec plaisir les joues de la scientifique rosir et termina lui-même sa parade en un clin d'œil. Elle fit mine de reprendre son sérieux :

- Lieutenant Taylor, une victime nous attend !

Réprimant un sourire, il se pencha vers sa mallette pour y prendre son matériel d'analyse. Ils travaillaient sur le corps depuis dix minutes lorsque Flack revint, son carnet de notes à la main. Il mordilla le bout de son stylo avant de leur résumer la situation, mettant ainsi de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

- Alors, notre victime se nomme Dana Spencer. Elle est mariée à Don Spencer et ils ont deux garçons. Il est dans le hall et il voulait voir sa femme. D'après lui, ils passaient tous la semaine chez ses beaux-parents quand Dana Spencer a reçu un appel de son travail. Elle a dû rentrer pour une réunion en urgence. Elle n'a pas appelé son mari à son arrivée comme c'était prévu. Inquiet, il a appelé plusieurs fois à la maison puis à son travail où ils ne l'ont jamais vu. Il a donc pris la route et vient d'arriver.

- Quand est-elle rentrée ?

- Hier matin.

- Si elle ne s'est pas présentée à son travail, c'est que le tueur l'attendait ici. Il connaissait donc son adresse et l'avait repérée avant. Il l'a retenue et l'a fait souffrir durant 24 heures.

- Son mari a laissé un message sur le répondeur pour dire qu'il n'était plus qu'à deux heures de route.

- Ce qui explique le départ précipité de notre tueur.

Les deux hommes se turent et observèrent Stella prélever un cheveu sur la cordelette qui retenait les poignets. Puis Don reprit la parole :

- Mac, Monsieur Spencer aimerait parler à un responsable.

- Ok, j'y vais.

Don attendit que Mac fut sorti de la pièce, rangea son calepin dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et s'approcha de Stella. Cette dernière retira ses gants d'un geste sec, tout en soupirant de lassitude.

- C'est bon, les gars de la morgue peuvent venir chercher le corps.

- Tu as l'air bien fatiguée, mal dormi ? Nuit difficile ?

- Décalage horaire.

L'air goguenard de Don ne lui échappa guère et elle posa des yeux suspicieux sur lui. Il continua, réprimant avec peine son sourire moqueur :

- C'est vrai que New-York / La Nouvelle Orléans, il y a quoi ? Allez, une heure de décalage ? C'est usant c'est vrai !

- Tu n'aurais pas un rapport à taper par hasard ?

- J'y vais, j'y vais !

Il partit en riant franchement et Stella, pour la troisième fois de la matinée, se traita d'idiote.

Une jeune femme brune se présenta à l'entrée de la chambre en même temps que les employés de la morgue. Stella ne l'avait que brièvement aperçue la veille mais elle la reconnut de suite : Jo Danville, la nouvelle coéquipière de Mac, celle qui a pris sa place... Jo s'approcha d'elle en souriant et Stella put ressentir un petit pincement de jalousie : c'était vraiment une très belle femme.

- Stella ravie de vous revoir. Danny et moi allons fouiller et analyser la maison. Mac vous attend en bas pour retourner au bureau.

- Très bien, nous avons récolté déjà pas mal d'échantillons, de quoi nous occuper au labo !

Le silence s'installa entre les deux femmes, silence que Stella rompit en réunissant ses affaires. Elle prit la mallette de Mac au passage et descendit le retrouver. Il parlait toujours avec un homme qu'elle supposa être le mari, monsieur Spencer. Elle s'approcha d'eux et prit la conversation en cours de route.

- Je veux la voir !

- Monsieur Spencer, vous devez attendre. Le meurtrier a été d'une rare violence avec votre femme, nous ne pouvons vous la montrer ainsi !

- Comprenez-moi ! Si la femme que vous aimez à la folie était là-haut, vous ne voudriez pas la voir ?

A ces mots, Mac leva les yeux vers Stella et la fixa bouleversé... Il murmura :

- Si, bien sûr que si...

Il se tourna ensuite vers le mari de la victime et répondit d'une voix plus ferme :

- Je vous comprends parfaitement Monsieur Spencer, mais je ne peux accéder à votre demande. Nous vous demanderons de venir l'identifier à la morgue en fin de journée.

L'homme s'effondra, la tête dans ses mains et Mac fit signe à une femme agent de police de prendre la relève. Il se releva et se dirigea vers sa voiture suivi de Stella.

Assis devant le volant, il ferma les yeux un instant et les rouvrit aussitôt lorsqu'il sentit la main de Stella sur mon bras.

- ça va aller ?

- Oui, les entretiens avec la famille sont toujours un moment douloureux.

- Je suis désolée qu'il t'ait fait penser à Claire avec sa question.

Mac posa sa main sur celle de Stella puis plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, répondit d'une voix étouffée :

- Je ne pensais pas à Claire en cet instant...

_**Tbc...**_

_**N'oubliez pas, un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Retrouvailles**

**Chapitre 6**

Stella regardait par la vitre les immeubles qui défilaient, plongée dans ses pensées. _"Je ne pensais pas à Claire en cet instant"_... Cette phrase ne cessait de se répéter dans sa tête, telle une ritournelle sans fin. Son cœur se serrait à chaque fois mais elle ne pouvait en définir l'origine. Etait-ce du bonheur ? Etait-ce de la crainte ? Lorsque Mac avait prononcé ces quelques mots, elle avait pu lire tant de douceur dans son regard qu'elle en était restée coi, comme paralysée, subjuguée. N'obtenant pas de réponse de sa part, il avait esquissé un semblant de sourire, puis replaçant son regard face à la route, il avait démarré la voiture.

Toujours plongée dans son mutisme, Stella s'était alors perdue dans la contemplation du paysage. Elle ne se comprenait plus. Elle avait tant rêvé d'entendre ces paroles ! Mac l'aimait et cet amour avait été si limpide dans ses yeux que Stella en avait perdu pied. Une sourde angoisse s'était emparée d'elle, malgré elle... Une panique s'était infiltrée dans ses veines, parcourant tour son corps d'une vitesse accélérée.

_"Je ne pensais pas à Claire en cet instant"_... Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réagi ? Pourquoi cette peur si soudaine et si incompréhensible ? Il s'agissait de Mac, son seul amour. Stella sentait sa carapace forgée depuis tant d'année se fissurer et un sentiment de panique l'envahit de nouveau. Elle soupira presqu'inconsciemment.

Mac gardait les mains sur le volant et les yeux fixés loin devant lui. Le mutisme de sa partenaire le mettait mal à l'aise et il regrettait d'avoir provoqué ce malaise. Il la sentait si proche de lui qu'il s'était laissé aller à exposer une partie de ses sentiments. S'était-il trompé ? Il avait cru percevoir quelques signes, montrant que ses sentiments étaient partagés, des regards appuyés et des gestes doux. Avait-il pris ses rêves pour une réalité ? Il revit la scène une énième fois... Non il ne pouvait s'être fourvoyé à ce point, il avait bien vu une flamme éclairer le beau regard vert... Malheureusement, cette lueur fugace fut vite remplacée par de la panique. Mac fronça les sourcils. Son amie avait eu peur subitement de cette déclaration. Pourquoi ? Voyait-elle une improbable issue à une histoire d'amour entre eux ? Il ne savait plus que faire pour rattraper sa bourde. Des excuses ? Non, il n'avait pas envie de s'excuser. Lui, si timide en amour, avait osé se révéler ! Il avait fait le premier pas envers une femme qu'il pensait connaître par cœur... Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il en fit l'amère constatation. Un soupir le tira de sa rêverie et il osa un regard vers le siège passager.

Stella se tenait immobile face à la vitre. Seule la ride marquée sur son front témoignait des multiples pensées qui s'entrechoquaient et qui la tracassaient. Mac regarda de nouveau la route. Il ne pouvait laisser ce malaise s'installer entre eux. Il n'y en avait jamais eu et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer !

Il ralentit ostensiblement son allure et trouva enfin une place pour se garer. Il observa Stella : elle n'avait même pas réagi, toujours en proie à ces démons intérieurs. Il posa doucement sa main sur son bras, la faisant sursauter.

- Viens, sortons. Je t'offre un café.

Elle hocha la tête sans mot dire et sortit de la voiture. Elle le suivit en silence, se maudissant encore et encore de son attitude. Elle accepta de bon cœur le liquide ambré et en but de suite un longue gorgée, réchauffant instantanément l'intérieur de son corps. Son regard capta alors celui de Mac et elle y lut une telle inquiétude que son cœur se brisa dans l'instant. Elle se força à sourire et dit d'un ton qu'elle se voulait enjoué :

- On a cinq minutes ? On va s'installer sur un banc dans le parc en face ?

Ce fut au tour de Mac de la suivre, muet. Il ne fut pas dupe : elle désirait lui parler de ce qui s'était passé, de ce qu'il lui avait dit, de ses sentiments. Il connaissait son amie, elle aimait éclaircir les situations ambigües. Il la suivit peu fier de lui, sentant la peur l'étreindre progressivement. Pourvu que sa révélation ne change rien entre eux, il ne voulait pas perdre sa meilleure amie ! Il ricana en réalisant qu'il était surement déjà trop tard ! Il perçut le regard étonné de Stella et il lui montra un banc vide. Ils s'assirent, attendant chacun que l'autre fasse le premier pas.

Ne supportant pas ce silence, Mac se lança en premier. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Et pour cause ! Il venait de sentir la main de Stella se poser sur la sienne, légère... Il les observa et pliant doucement ses doigts, il enserra cette main si fine, appréciant la pression mutuelle de leur peau.

- Mac...

Il leva les yeux et fixa la jeune femme : elle scrutait un point loin sur le sol, les joues légèrement rosies par les aveux qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui faire. Il la laissa mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il ne voulut pas la brusquer, appréhendant la suite des événements. Seules leurs mains enlacées lui apportaient un petit espoir quant à leur futur commun. Sentant Stella prêt à se lancer, il se redressa angoissé et tout ouïe. Elle commença d'une voix nouée par l'émotion.

- Mac, je... J'ai beaucoup apprécié ce que tu m'as dit en voiture. C'était fort, poignant et cela m'a émue, bouleversée.

- Mais ?

Mac le sentait. Il y avait un "mais" et souvent ce petit mot, cette conjonction, n'apportait rien de bon pour la suite. Il exerça une mince pression sur la main féminine, l'encourageant à continuer.

- Mais ?

- Mais... J'ai eu peur.

Mac s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il s'était persuadé que son amie allait lui dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle a eu peur... Il se souvint de la lueur de panique aperçue dans son regard et désirant la rassurer, il continua d'une voix qu'il désirait la plus douce possible.

- Stella, tu as peur de moi ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Tu es l'homme en qui j'ai toujours eu une confiance aveugle !

- Je ne comprends pas...

- Mac. J'ai peur d'aimer à nouveau. J'ai énormément de sentiments pour toi mais...

- Mais quoi ?

La jeune femme renversa la tête sur le dossier du banc et ferma les yeux un instant. Lorsqu'elle les fixa de nouveau sur Mac, ils étaient imbibés de larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler à tout moment. Mac libéra sa main pour aller la poser sur la joue de Stella, en une douce caresse. Il l'encouragea à se livrer davantage.

- Mais quoi ?

- Toutes mes histoires amoureuses se sont très mal terminées, tu le sais. Je me suis forgée une carapace, ne voulant plus succomber sauf...

- Sauf ?

- Sauf pour toi... Je rêvais depuis si longtemps d'entendre tes paroles mais j'ai peur... Peur que ça ne fonctionne pas, peur de te perdre, peur de ne plus savoir comment t'aimer...

Cette dernière pensée ouvrit les vannes de l'émotion et les larmes qu'elle retenait si difficilement s'échappèrent silencieusement. Elle sentit la main de Mac les effacer en douceur et elle prit son courage à deux mains pour enfin croiser son regard.

Mac continua sa caresse sur le visage bouleversé et fit avec son doigt le contour des lèvres gonflées. Il fixa les yeux émeraude et tout doucement, il approcha ses lèvres de celles de Stella, très lentement pour lui laisser le temps de reculer si elle le désirait. Elle ne bougea pas. Il posa donc ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser bref mais doux, puis recula. Il attendit que Stella ouvre ses yeux pour lui murmurer d'une voix étouffée :

- Tu ne me perdras pas.

**Tbc...**


End file.
